Cuidados A Una Novia Enferma
by Niorima
Summary: Porque Bakugou a un a pesar del como es, cuida de se enferma novia. 》Drabble《


Se encontraba sentado en el suelo a lado de la cama Uraraka, observandola en silencio, veía como su pecho subía y bajaba algo rápido, su rostro tenia gotas de sudor, en su frente se hallaba una toalla semi-humeda, su nariz y sus mejillas se encontraban rojas debido a la fiebre que tenia, su cuerpo estaba tapado hasta a los hombros por su cobertor.

Recordó el como ella había llegado a ese estado.

Ayer después de clases, había estado lloviendo y su adorable e irritante novia había corrido debajo de ella, Uraraka le había gritado que viniera con ella, el al principio se había negado, advirtiendole que volviera rápidamente porque si no pillaria una gripe, ella corrio a el y pronunció unas palabras tímidamente que detendría y aceleraría el corazón de Bakugou.

-Quiero un beso de bajo de la lluvia contigo, Bakugou-kun.

El sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban al par de ella, refunfuñando algunas groserías y maldiciones, mando al carajo todo, tomó la mano de ella y la jalo hasta quedar debajo de la lluvia, tomo suavemente su rostro entre sus manos y la beso suavemente debajo de esta.

Claro, antes se había asegurado que nadie los mirará porque, carajos, no iba a aguantar las mierdas de sus compañeros de clases o del Instituto. A pesar de andar con Uraraka hace ya casi siete meses, se comportaba como siempre con todos, sin embargo; cuando estaba en privado con Uraraka, era algo diferente.

¿Quién le diría que su novia se enfermería fácilmente por ello y cuando la fuera a buscarla para irse a clases, después que ella le abriera la puerta de su habitación, se desmayara en sus brazos?

Carajos, que puto susto se llevo en ese momento.

Bakugou chasqueo la lengua molesto, si su novia lo hubiera escuchado, ella no estaría en estos momentos faltando a clases por haberse enfermado y el por querer cuidarla.

-Bakugou-kun... deberias de ir a clases-hablo débilmente Uraraka interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Ella lo observaba en silencio, sus ojos estaban entre-abiertos y con una muy leve sonrisa en su rostro, él bufo molesto y la miro enojado.

\- Y una mierda-respondió molesto Bakugou, ganándose un intentó de mirada molesta de Uraraka-, no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que estés totalmente curada idiota, ¿Y dejarte sola, cuando te desmayaste al abrirme la puta puerta? ¿Creiste yo me iria tranquilamenre a las malditas clases de mierda sea pues de ese puto susto que me diste? ¡Por supuesto que no, carajos!

Uraraka sonrió levemente, se emocionó al escuchar que su novio había admitido que estaba preocupado por ella, algo que ella apreciaba mucho y que muy pocas veces demostraba, eran esos pequeños detalles que la enamoraban un poco más de Bakugou.

Estiró su mano fuera del colchon para hacer que Bakugou tomará su mano, la cual fue tomada casi al instante por ambas manos del chico. Ella dio un lijero apretón a las manos del chico, Bakugou imitó la acción de la chica.

-Te dije que era una jodida mal idea salir a la lluvia.-la reprendió suavemente Bakugou mirandola a los ojos, su rostro remarcaba preocupacion hacia ella y su ceño se encontraba levemente fruncido.

Ella rió suavemente, Bakugou la miro confundido y algo molesto.

-Para serte sincera, valió la pena hacerlo, aquel beso que nos dimos debajo de la lluvia...-apretó su agarre antes de sonreír ampliamente-Siempre quise hacerlo contigo y el poderlo haber realizado, es realmente emocionante y... estoy muy feliz de haberlo hecho...

Bakugou abrió un poco los ojos por escuchar la confesión de su novia, sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban por ello, desvió la mirada de ella y murmuró algunas groserías.

Uraraka soltó una suave risa, soltando un tocido un poco después de reír.

Bakugou la miro seriamente, se levantó de su lugar y lentamente se soltó del agarré de la mano de su novia, tomo el trapo de la frente de ella y fue al escritorio donde se encontraba una jarra de agua, un vaso de agua y algunas pastillas que recovery girl le había dado a Bakugou cuando trajo a Uraraka aun inconsciente a la enfermería.

Sirvió el vaso con agua y sacó las pastillas de los frascos de cristal y plastico. Se acerco a ella y hizo un ademán que se levantará para que las tomará.

Uraraka con lentitud se sentó en la cama, tomo el vaso que le ofreció Bakugou y las pastillas, mientras el iba por la toalla que habia dejado en el escritorio para poderla remojar en un pequeño traste con agua que tenia en el escritorio.

Uraraka miraba las acciones que hacía su novio, se movía se un lado a otro, no entendía el porque se movía tanto.

-¿Qué diablos esperas para tragarte las putas pastillas?

Uraraka saltó de su lugar asustada, Bakugou la miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

Oh, la había atrapado mirandolo.

A pesar de sentir caliente ya sus mejillas a causa de la fiebre, sintió como se calentaban a un más, tomo rápidamente las patillas junto con el agua.

Estiró el vaso a Bakugou quien ya se encontraba a su lado, el lo tomo y lo colocó en el escritorio mientras ella se recostaba.

Cerro los ojos y solto un suspiró, se sentía muy cansada.

Sintió como algo húmedo a en colocaba en su frente, abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a Bakugou, le sonrió levemente, antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

-Idiota-escuchó decir su novio a ella.

Sintió un roce en su mejilla derecha, Bakugou le había dado un beso en ella.

-Recuperate Ochako...-susurró el chico con cariño.

Ella sonrió antes de dejarse llevar por los brazos de morfeo.

Bakugou podía mostrar alguien desinteresado, egoísta y siempre estar furioso con todos, sin embargo; Uraraka sabía que no era así, sino, el no habria estado cuidandola durante todo el tiempo que estuvo enferma, claro sin dejar de ser regañada e insultada por Bakugou.

No importaba eso, ella lo amaba tal y como era.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

No puedo evitarlo, los amo a pesar de que no se vea nada de romance entre ellos, daría mi riñón derecho para ver algo romántico de ellos.

Me inspire porque... Estoy enferma y quería escribir algo respecto a eso :'v

El describir a Bakugou me cuesta un poco, recuerden, ¡Llevo casi cuatro o cinco años sin escribir fanfics!

Estoy volviendo a comenzar literalmente, ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

¿Un tomate? ¿Alguna crítica constructiva?

¡Saludos!


End file.
